


MakoHaru #2

by brainblurbs



Category: Free!
Genre: Accidental wetting, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainblurbs/pseuds/brainblurbs





	MakoHaru #2

**** This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. Going away to Tokyo had been Makoto’s idea, but he didn’t know this would be the result. 

Growing up, Makoto had always had something of a nervous bladder, but it had never proven itself to be a problem. When he’d gone away for swim meets in high school, he had never been particularly bothered because he had been surrounded by friends, but before exams, he tended to be rather anxious and sometimes wet the bed. While at home, he’d often been soothed by talks with his parents and affection, but alone in his own apartment in college, he had no one and it bothered him.

The first time he woke up to wet sheets, he’d hoped that it was fluke, a one-time occurrence, but he knew in his heart of hearts, that this was going to be more than a one-time event and he was right. Nearly every morning, Makoto woke in a puddle and he felt discouraged, wondering what had caused this. It was true that he lived alone, but he saw Haru nearly every day and when they didn’t see one another, they sent texts. He’d hoped being close to his friend would solve his problem, but apparently he wasn’t quite close enough.

At the time the end of their first semester, Makoto nervously brought up the topic of moving in together, telling Haru it would save them both money and admitting that he didn’t like living alone. Being alone had never bothered Haru and if it had, he was over now, but he could see that Makoto truly was uncomfortable being on his own and he quickly bent to his friend’s request.

It wasn’t long after that that the two found a reasonably priced two bedroom apartment in the heart of Tokyo. The commute to their university wouldn’t be too bad and before anyone else could get it, Haru and Makoto were sighing their names on the lease. 

While living with Haru alleviated Makoto’s bedwetting for a short while. He was no longer nervous about living alone and being without people who comforted him, but it wasn’t long before a new problem arose. In high school, while Haru and Makoto spent time together, Makoto always had to return home at the end of the day, but being alone together with Haru brought to the surface feelings Makoto had long tried to bury and ignore. His eyes were glued to Haru’s every move, watching as he flipped his hair back or the way his lips puckered when they touched the edge of a bowl to sample broth and it didn’t take long for Haru to notice.

“Makoto, you’re staring,” Haru deadpanned from where he stood over the stove.

“Wha…ah, sorry, Haru-chan. I spaced out,” Makoto apologized, cheeks red. 

“You seem to be spacing out quite a bit then.”

“Eh?”

“You’ve been staring at me for weeks now. I thought I would ignore it, but…I’m just a bit curious now. Are you alright?”

Makoto froze at the concerned expression on Haru’s face and immediately felt guilty. He couldn’t explain weeks of staring so easily and he sighed heavily, knowing he would have to tell Haru the truth.

“Haru, I’m sorry,” he said once more. “I can’t help the way I stare. I try not to, I do, but…it’s so hard not to when I feel this way.”

Haru sat down quietly and gave Makoto his full attention. 

“I love you, Haru-chan.”

Makoto’s eyes were screwed shut, but the soft titter of laughter he heard caught his attention. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at Haru, feeling confused and almost hurt as he stared at the other.

“Haru?”

“Makoto,” Haru whispered, smiling softly. He reached out to cup the other’s cheeks and immediately kissed him.

The confession was all he’d needed.

Their relationship came easily after that and, once again, Makoto thought his problem of wetting the bed had been solved, but, once again, he was wrong.

It was a cold morning on the cusp of Spring that Makoto was woken by someone shaking his shoulder and he knew immediately that it was Haru. 

After establishing their relationship, the two had moved into one bedroom and decided on sharing a closet. There wasn’t much that they didn’t know about one another, but Makoto had neglected to share an important piece of information with Haruka.

“Makoto, Makoto,” Haru said, voice a bit more hurried than it usually was and it pulled Makoto from his rest.

“What is it? What’s happening?” he asked groggily as he stared into Haru’s concerned eyes.

As he shifted to sit up, Makoto immediately felt it, the wetness, and his eyes welled with tears. 

“Haru,” he choked out. “I’m…I’m so sorry. I should’ve told you. I don’t know why I didn’t. I thought…I thought I was better and that it would stop.”

Makoto was surprised to feel arms wrap around his shoulders and lips against his forehead and he immediately turned into that comfort. He pressed his face to Haru’s neck and sniffled, embarrassed that his lover had caught him in such a situation. 

“It’s alright. We’ll get you cleaned up. Why don’t you go take a bath while I change the sheets?” Haru suggested and watched as Makoto shyly got up to do as he was told.

This became their pattern over the course of the next several days and despite Haru not minding cleaning up after Makoto, he knew that each time his boyfriend woke up wet that it bothered him deeply. He tried desperately to let Makoto know that his bedwetting didn’t change anything between them, but it seemed just bringing up the topic turned Makoto into a nervous wreck. After nearly two weeks of continuous wetting, Haru decided to take the situation into his own hands.

When Makoto came back from classes on a Thursday afternoon, he wasn’t expecting to see Haru sitting on their couch. He knew Haru had practice on weekdays, so it didn’t make sense for his boyfriend to be sitting there giving him a look he was growing more and more familiar with. 

The concern on Haru’s face went straight through to Makoto’s heart and he felt his pulse race as his lover patted the spot beside himself.

“Makoto, come sit. We need to talk,” Haru said softly, but he could see the immediate fear in the taller man’s face and quickly spoke. “It isn’t anything bad. Please, don’t assume the worst. I just want to speak with you.”

Makoto nodded and quietly sat beside Haru, looking down as Haru took his hand. 

“Makoto, I know things have been a bit difficult lately, but I want you to know that I don’t think any less of you. I love you and I will continue to love you and be there for you,” he said as he squeezed Makoto’s hand. “I don’t mind changing the sheets and cleaning up if you’ve wet the bed, but I know that this is something that bothers you. I was wondering if you might consider wearing diapers.”

“Diapers?” Makoto gasped, body tense as he looked into Haru’s eyes. “But I…I…”

“It doesn’t mean anything. I can just see how embarrassed you are in the mornings, not that you need to be. I was just trying to help you feel better.”

Makoto sat quietly for a moment. He knew Haru would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. They’d had their arguments and disagreements in the past, but even those had come from places of love and concern for one another and this was no different. Makoto looked at Haru for a moment, searching the man’s expression for something anything amiss, but there was nothing there, nothing that told him Haru would ever do anything to hurt him or treat him inconsiderately.

“Ok,” Makoto agreed quietly. “I’ll wear them to bed.”

“Only if you want to,” Haru said as he leaned closer. “I don’t want you to feel…pressured.”

Makoto nodded and relaxed a bit when Haru kissed his lips, reassuring him that he wouldn’t be going anywhere. 

After a day of nerves, Makoto found himself more than ready to sleep, but the thought of wearing a diaper weighed heavily on his mind. It was more than a bit surprising for him to find Haru sitting on the edge of the bed with a diaper when he exited the bathroom that evening, but he could do nothing more than tilt his head questioningly.

“I thought it might be easier if I helped you into it. Do you mind?”

Makoto shook his head, feeling almost comforted by the fact that it would be Haru putting him in this monstrosity, that he wouldn’t be on his own. He tried his best to relax as he heard the crinkling of the diaper and then the tape, but once it was in place, he released a breath of relief and quickly pulled his pajamas on.

“How does it feel?” Haru asked softly as Makoto scrambled beneath their blankets.

“It’s…fine,” he mumbled. “Just fine. Thank you, Haru-chan.”

Makoto fell asleep quickly that night and woke early the next morning with a start. He looked around for a moment and sighed as he lied back down. As he got comfortable once more, he noticed that for the first time in weeks, the bed wasn’t wet, but the diaper he wore certainly was. He felt his cheeks warm, embarrassed for wetting, but he was pleased that Haru didn’t have to clean up his mess.

It wasn’t long before Haru turned over and quietly asked if Makoto was alright before the slightest smile came over his lips. He asked Makoto how he’d slept, then if he was wet. Haru didn’t think it was a particularly bold question to ask; they were dating and rather comfortable around one another, so when Makoto responded affirmatively, Haru asked if he could change him.

“I don’t know,” Makoto whispered. “I…It might be messy and it’s my stuff. I don’t want it to get on you.”

“It got on me every time you wet the bed,” Haru said, but there was no malice in his voice, simply a fact. “Come on, I’ll change you and then we can have a shower.”

Makoto nodded and let Haru remove the diaper and, surprisingly, it didn’t bother Makoto all that much. He felt loved and cared for as he did whenever Haru did anything for him and that was how they fell into a new routine. Every night, Haru helped Makoto into a diaper and every morning, he cleaned his boyfriend up. There were times when Makoto didn’t use the diaper overnight and Haru would gently urge Makoto to use it before he got up so the diaper wouldn’t be wasted. 

As time passed, Makoto grew more and more comfortable with their routine. He liked Haru’s attention and the feeling of his lover cleaning him up after he wet, but more than that, he enjoyed the comfort and security of the diapers. 

As they sat watching television one evening, Makoto’s head in Haru’s lap, the green eyed man decided it would be as good a time as any to broach the subject. Without preamble, he turned off the television and almost immediately Haru’s eyes were on him.

“What’s wrong?” Haru asked quietly.

“Nothing is really…wrong,” he replied, voice scarcely above a whisper.

“But there is something on your mind.”

Makoto rubbed his hands together for a moment before swallowing thickly. “Well, I was thinking. At night, the diapers, they make me feel comfortable and safe and warm,” he said softly. “I was just…I mean, I wondered if it would be ok if I wore them during the day sometimes? Not all the time. Just…when I…want to?”

Makoto didn’t realize he’d shut his eyes until he felt Haru’s warm hands on his cheeks. He bit his lip as he slowly looked Haru in the eye and felt relief wash over him at the tender look in his lover’s eyes.

“You can whatever you want, whenever you want. You don’t need my permission,” Haru said.

“I…I know, but I just felt like I should double check with you, in case this makes you uncomfortable.”

Haru shook his head. “If you want to wear your diapers during the day, I won’t stop you.”

Makoto nodded slowly. “Will you still help me…put them on?”

“Yes,” Haru replied, kissing Makoto’s cheek. “Would you like to wear one now?”

Makoto looked at Haru and smiled shyly.

“Alright, let’s get you changed.”

Makoto happily slipped his hand into Haru’s and leaned in to kiss his lover’s cheek, pleased to have someone as patient, loving, and accepting as Haru as a partner.


End file.
